Młodzi Tytani
=Młodzi Tytanihttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=M%C5%82odzi_Tytani&action=edit&section=0 edytuj= Młodzi Tytani (ang. Teen Titans) – amerykański serial animowany na podstawie popularnego komiksu o tym samym tytule. W Polsce został wyemitowany w Cartoon Network 8 stycznia 2005 roku. Serial nie jest jednak wierną ekranizacją, a parodią oryginału. Charaktery, wygląd i zachowania postaci w serialu zostały opracowane tak, by były karykaturami postaci z komiksów. Ubrania i imiona pozostawiono bez większych zmian. Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/M%C5%82odzi_Tytani# ukryj *1 Opis fabuły *2 Bohaterowie **2.1 Postacie pierwszoplanowe **2.2 Postacie drugoplanowe **2.3 Epizodyczne **2.4 Wrogowie ***2.4.1 Wrogowie pierwszoplanowi ***2.4.2 Wrogowie drugoplanowi ***2.4.3 Wrogowie epizodyczni *3 Komiks *4 Wersja polska *5 Odcinki **5.1 Spis odcinków *6 Linki zewnętrzne *7 Przypisy Opis fabuły[edytuj | edytuj kod] Piątka nastolatków – Robin, Gwiazdka, Cyborg, Bestia, Raven – tworząc grupę superherosów o nazwie Młodzi Tytani, pilnuje porządku w mieście Jump City. Doglądając ładu z okien swojej wieży Tytanów, wyruszają natychmiast, gdy na ulicach istnieje jakieś niebezpieczeństwo, zagrażające cywilom. Zmagają się z inteligentnymi recydywistami, potworami i zwykłymi, podrzędnymi rabusiami. Niekiedy są zmuszeni opuścić tereny swojego miasta, a nawet Ziemię, lecz głównym punktem ich egzystencji jest ta wielka metropolia w USA. Mieszkają w budynku w kształcie litery "T", na wyspie niedaleko brzegu ich miasta. Czasem ich przygody są lekkie, przyjemne i bardzo zabawne, a innym razem całe odcinki składają się z poważnych zadań i akcji, w których niekiedy może wydarzyć się przykrość i ból. Mimo, że ogółem jest to kreskówka typu akcji, to bohaterowie nie walczą tam tylko ze złem, ale także z własnymi problemami: z relacjami między sobą, z dorastaniem, z kontrolowaniem swojej mocy. Seria jest co prawda luźno powiązana z komiksem, ale gdzieniegdzie nie obyło się bez mocnych nawiązań, inspiracji, czy adaptacji. Najwięcej z komiksowymi Tytanami mają wspólne sezon II i IV oraz nieemitowany w Polsce sezon V. Sezon drugi, z historią Terry jest luźną adaptacją "Judas Contract", natomiast motyw Raven i jej złego ojca jest wzięty z komiksu "Terror of Trigon". Sezon III także wprowadził kilka osób z komiksów, a mianowicie Tytanów Wschodu. W sezonie V mamy najwięcej powiązań do komiksowych Tytanów – przez postacie oraz wydarzenia. Bohaterowie[edytuj | edytuj kod] : Osobny artykuł: Lista bohaterów serialu animowanego Młodzi Tytani. Postacie pierwszoplanowe[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Robin' – przywódca Młodych Tytanów, tak jak jego mistrz – Batman – korzysta z różnego rodzaju gadżetów. Jest silny, bardzo wysportowany i charyzmatyczny. Najważniejszy jest dla niego obowiązek i ochrona miasta, co czasem stwarza poważne problemy, jak np. obsesja na punkcie swojego celu (bardzo wyraźnie jest to pokazane w odcinkach „Maski” oraz''„Praktykant”''). W przyszłości będzie znany jako Skrzydło (ang. Nightwing). Ponieważ ma podobny charakter do Cyborga, to czasem poważnie się kłócą („Dziel i rządź”, „Tytani Wschodu”). Kocha Gwiazdkę, ale tak naprawdę przyznaje to dopiero w filmie pełnometrażowym. W wersji oryginalnej głos podkłada mu Scott Menville, w polskiej od początku do końca dubbinguje go Grzegorz Drojewski. *'Gwiazdka' (ang. Starfire) – jest kosmitką, pochodzi z planety Tamaran, jest wyjątkowo silna, potrafi strzelać zielonymi promieniami z rąk, a po odcinku „Transformacja” także z oczu. Nie jest za dobrze obeznana z ziemską kulturą, co sprawia, że często pakuje się w różne zabawne sytuacje. Ma łagodne i wrażliwe usposobienie, jednak nie zawaha się użyć swoich mocy gdy ktoś zagrozi jej przyjaciołom. Jest z wzajemnością zakochana w Robinie. Trwa w stałym konflikcie ze swoją złą siostrą Kometą (ang. Blackfire). Bardzo lubi kuchnię swojej ojczystej planety, chociaż nie gardzi ziemskimi potrawami (szczególnie lubi musztardę i watę cukrową). Ma dziewięć żołądków. W wersji angielskiej podkłada jej głos Hynden Walch, a w polskiej Beata Wyrąbkiewicz. *'Bestia' (ang. Beast Boy) – zielony chłopiec, który potrafi zmieniać się w każde zwierzę (również wtedy zielone). Jest wegetarianinem, jego ulubiona potrawa to tofugofry i mleko sojowe. Ulubionym jego zajęciem jest gra na komputerze z Cyborgiem lub Robinem. Lubi żartować i jest odrobinę niedojrzały, ale dobry z niego przyjaciel. Mimo, że nie na początku nie rozumie Raven, to próbuje swoimi żartami zdobyć jej sympatię. W odcinku „Go!” ukazane jest, że to właśnie ona zapoczątkowała serię kiepskich żartów przyznając Bestii, że jest zabawny. Kochał Terrę a później najprawdopodobniej zakochał się w Raven. W wersji angielskiej głosu mu użyczył Greg Cipes, a w polskiej Leszek Zduń. *'Cyborg' – jest w połowie człowiekiem, w połowie maszyną, co daje mu wiele udogodnień, np. wielką siłę lub działa soniczne w rękach. Jest znakomitym mechanikiem, sam zrobił swój ukochany samochód – T-ercedes (ang. T-Car). Jako jedyny z członków Tytanów kilkukrotnie odchodził z drużyny. Charakter ma podobny do Robina, lecz jest mniej poważny. Bardzo lubi gry wideo, w których zwykle towarzyszy mu Robin lub Bestia, jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Bardzo lubi dobrze zjeść i nie cierpi niczego związanego z tofu (dlatego często kłóci się o to z Bestią). Jako najstarszy Tytan ma typowe problemy z wchodzeniem w dorosłość, przez co czasem zachowuje się w sposób niedojrzały kłócąc się o byle co, szczególnie z Robinem.. W wersji angielskiej głos podkłada mu Khary Payton, w polskiej natomiast Krzysztof Banaszyk. *'Raven' – bardzo tajemnicza postać, której psychiczną moc kontrolują jej emocje. Ma mroczny styl i sarkastyczne poczucie humoru. Pochodzi z Wymiaru Azarath, stworzył ją demon Trygon. Przeznaczeniem Raven jest zniszczyć Ziemię. Używa zaklęcia: „Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”. Z początku okazuje jedynie antypatię reszcie drużyny (m.in. nikt nie ma prawa wstępu do jej pokoju) a Tytani, choć świetnie razem radzą sobie w walce, zupełnie nie rozumieją jej osoby. Jednak z czasem ta sytuacja się zmienia. Wbrew temu, co pokazuje swoim zachowaniem, bardzo zależy jej na przyjaciołach i wiele dla niej znaczą, co jest subtelnie ukazane w odcinku „Ile trwa wieczność?”). W wersji oryginalnej głosu jej użycza Tara Strong, w Polsce zaś Izabella Bukowska. *'Terra' – (z łac. Ziemia) na krótki czas nocowała u Tytanów w odcinku „Terra”, lecz uciekła z płaczem, ponieważ myślała, że Bestia złamał jej obietnicę nie wygadania się, iż dziewczyna nie kontroluje swej mocy. Ma władzę nad ziemią; z początku była po stronie Tytanów, gdzie bardzo spodobał jej się Bestia, później przyłączyła się do Slade’a. Zdradziła przyjaciół, aby zyskać kontrolę nad swoją mocą (odc. „Nowy Tytan”). Zginęła w obronie Młodych Tytanów w odcinku „Niewyrównane rachunki” i powróciła w odcinku „Things Change”, ale nie pamiętała już, kim jest, bądź też nie chciała pamiętać. W wersji angielskiej głos jej podkładała Ashley Johnson, w polskiej natomiast Beata Jankowska. *'Tytani Wschodu' (ang. Titans East) – grupa ta powstała w odcinku „Tytani Wschodu”. Są w niej: Wodnik (ang.Aqualad), Szybki (ang. Speedy), Żądło (ang. Bumblebee) oraz Mas i Menos (w wolnym tłumaczeniu ich imiona użyte razem brzmią "Mniej więcej"). Postacie drugoplanowe[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Szybki/Zwinny' (ang. Speedy) – nosi maskę tak jak Robin. Wychowanek Zielonej Strzały. Ma czerwony strój i rude włosy. Członek Tytanów Wschodu, świetny łucznik, używa strzał klasycznych jak i tych ulepszonych (np. samonaprowadzających). *'Żądło' (ang. Bumblebee) – czarnoskóra dziewczyna ubrana jak pszczoła. Członkini, a zarazem liderka Tytanów Wschodu, dawniej pracowała u Ojca Krwiaka jako szpieg. Potrafi się zmniejszać do rozmiarów owada i razić prądem ze swojej specjalnej broni. *'Wodnik' (ang. Aqualad) – pochodzi z morza. Może rozmawiać z wodnymi zwierzętami za pomocą telepatii, kontrolować w pewnym stopniu żywioł wody oraz oddychać pod nią. Członek Tytanów Wschodu. Epizodyczne[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Mas i Menos' (z hiszpańskiego Mas – więcej, Menos – mniej) – dwóch chłopców. Różnią się tylko kostiumami: Mas ma znak plusa, a Menos minusa. Mogą być naprawdę szybcy, ale muszą się dotykać. Występują tylko w odcinku „Tytani Wschodu”. *'Napraw' (ang. Fix It) – występuje w odcinku Części niezamienne, kiedy to pomógł Cyborgowi naprawić uszkodzenia. Za błędy uznawał również organiczne części Cyborga i je również chciał usunąć, by zmienić Tytana w stu procentową maszynę. *'Valior' (ang. Val Yor) – kosmita kształtem przypominający człowieka. Występuje tylko w odcinku TROK, uznawał Gwiazdkę za gorsze, niższe stworzenie, które nie zasługuje nawet na cień szacunku. Z pomocą Tytanów pokonał Lokriksy. *'Błyskawica i Grzmot' – (ang. Lightning and Thunder) dwóch braci, mających problemy z rozróżnieniem dobra od zła (niszczenie miasta uważali za dobrą zabawę), mieszkających w chmurach. Występują w odcinku Siły natury. Każdy z nich ma moc odpowiadającą imieniu (Błyskawica - piorun, Grzmot - grom dźwiękowy). Obie moce są destrukcyjne. Wspólnie bracia mogą wywołać burzę. *'Wielki mistrz' – występuje w odcinku „Wyprawa”, jako tajemniczy władca sztuk walk, do którego udał się Robin, by być jeszcze lepszy w swoich umiejętnościach. Wielki Mistrz mieszka w wysokich górach, strzeżony przez mówiącego węża, niedźwiedzia i małpę. *'Płomień' - (ang. Hot Spot) przeciwnik Robina w odcinku "Stawka większa niż wszystko", jednak pod koniec zostaje przyjacielem Tytanów. Panuje nad ogniem. *'Grizlołak' - (ang. Wildbeast) przeciwnik w odcinku "Stawka większa niż wszystko", jednak pod koniec zostaje przyjacielem Tytanów. Wrogowie[edytuj | edytuj kod] : Osobny artykuł: Lista złoczyńców serialu animowanego Młodzi Tytani. Głównym wrogiem Tytanów jest Slade, który pastwi się nad młodymi bohaterami od pierwszego odcinka pierwszego sezonu. Najsilniejszym wrogiem jest jednak demon Trygon. Pod koniec IV serii widzowie mogą się dowiedzieć, że przez krótki czas Slade służył Trygonowi. Są też i tacy przeciwnicy, którzy cały czas uprzykrzają się Tytanom, lecz którzy nie są zbyt inteligentni i potężni do takiego stopnia, by zagrozić im poważnie. Wrogowie pierwszoplanowi[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Slade' – główny wróg Młodych Tytanów, a szczególnie Robina. Zamaskowany geniusz zbrodni, preferujący ciche knucie planów przeciwko Tytanom. Występuje w odcinkach: „Dziel i rządź”, „Ostateczny egzamin”, „Siły natury”, „Maski”,„Praktykant”, „Terra”, „Nowy Tytan”, „Zdrada”, „Niewyrównane rachunki”, „X”, „Nawiedzony”, „Znamię”, „Proroctwo” i''„Koniec”''. Chce zniszczyć miasto. Najbardziej widać to w odcinkach: „Siły natury” i „Niewyrównane rachunki” Robin poznaje go w odcinku „Ostateczny egzamin”. W nim Gizmo, Jinx i Mamut atakują Tytanów. Robin zaginął i bez niego Rój przejmujewieżę. Po przejęciu wieży powraca Robin i Tytani pokonują Rój. Po przegranej Gizmo mówi: "Niech to! Dzwonię do Slade’a." i Robin się o nim dowiaduje. W wersji angielskiej głos podkłada mu Ron Perlman, w polskiej zaś głosu użyczył mu Jacek Rozenek. *'Trygon' – demon. Stworzył Raven. Występuje w odcinkach: „Nigdy więcej” i „Koniec”. To najpotężniejszy wróg, ale został pokonany przez Tytanów (a dokładniej, przez Raven). W wersji angielskiej głos podkłada mu Kevin Michael Richardson, zaś w polskiej głosu użyczył mu Jarosław Domin (odc. „Nigdy więcej”) i Zbigniew Konopka (w pozostałych). *'Brat Krwiak/Ojciec Krwiak' – (ang. Brother Blood główny wróg Cyborga. Występuje w odcinkach: „Misja z przechwytem”, „Długość fali” i „Tytani Wschodu”. Cyborg go nienawidzi, bo ukradł jego schematy i chciał wykorzystać je by zniszczyć Tytanów i miasto. Twórcy określają go mianem "anty-Slade’a". Gdzie Slade ukrywa się w ciemnościach, Brat Krwiak stoi w pełnym świetle. Slade ukrywa cały swój plan aż do jego kulminacji, Krwiak od razu zapowie co planuje. W wersji angielskiej głos podkłada mu John DiMaggio, natomiast w Polsce głosu udzielił mu Grzegorz Pawlak. *'Braterstwo Zła/Brotherhood of Evil' – międzynarodowy syndykat zbrodni, występują tylko w piątym sezonie, który jeszcze nie zagościł w Polsce. Po powstrzymaniu ich planu zniszczenia świata przez Tytanów, postanowili zebrać ogromne siły i na zawsze pokonać młode pokolenie bohaterów. W skład Braterstwa wchodzą: *'Mózg/Brain' – mózg geniusza zakonserwowany w specjalnym słoju, głos podłożył mu Glenn Shadix. *'Monsieur Mallah' – prawą ręka Mózgu, ogromny goryl o niebywale wysokiej inteligencji, głos podłożył mu Glenn Shadix. *'Madame Rouge' – zmiennokształtna francuska femme fatale, głos podłożyła jej Hynden Walch. Wrogowie drugoplanowi[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Popielarz' (ang. Cinderblock) – wielki, kamienny potwór. Występuje w odcinkach: „Dziel i rządź”, „Praktykant”,„Niewyrównane rachunki”, „Nawiedzony” i „Calling All Titans”. *'Plazmus' – człowiek, który jest człowiekiem tylko kiedy śpi. Kiedy się budzi staje się wielkim, plazmowym potworem. Dlatego trzyma się go w specjalnym pojemniku pełnym jakiegoś płynu. Występuje w odcinkach: „Dziel i rządź”,„Transformacja”, „Niewyrównane rachunki” i „Calling All Titans”. *'Zwarciarz' (ang. Overload) – czerwona dyskietka, zmieniająca się w elektrycznego stwora. Występuje w odcinkach: „Auto jego marzeń”, „Niewyrównane rachunki” i „Calling All Titans”. *'Johnny Zgniłek' (ang. Johnny Rancid) – "męski" przestępca. Dwukrotnie stanął na drodze Tytanom, w odcinkach''„Kontuzja”'' oraz „Mogę Go zatrzymać?”. *'Adonis' – słaby, chuderlawy chłopak. Często zakłada sztuczne, mechaniczne mięśnie. Występuje tylko w odcinkach:„Tkwi w nim bestia” i „Przeciążenie”. *'Kometa' (ang. Blackfire) – zła siostra Gwiazdki. Występuje tylko w odcinkach: „Siostry” (dała wtedy Gwiazdce skradziony kryształ i przez pomyłkę kosmiczna policja złapała Gwiazdkę) i „Narzeczony” (zmusiła wtedy Gwiazdkę do wyjścia za mąż). *'Kontrolnik' (ang. Control Freak) – "najgorszy koszmar" Tytanów. Stereotyp gościa siedzącego trochę zbyt dużo przed telewizją, ubranego w złe szaty. Posiada unikalny pilot którym może wpływać na rzeczywistość. Wystąpił w odcinkach''„Czysty Strach”'', „Odcinek 257-494” oraz „For Real”. W tym ostatnim odcinku wychodzi na jaw, że jest prędzej fanem Młodych Tytanów niż ich wrogiem. *'Gizmo' – strasznie niski, łysy, lubiący przekleństwa chłopak. Rywal Cyborga, ekspert od komputerów i elektroniki. Uczeń Akademii Roju, później jeden z członków Piątki. *'Jinx' – tajemnicza dziewczyna o różowych włosach i kocich oczach. Na początku uczennica Akademii Roju, później nietytułowana przywódczyni Piątki. W odcinku „Lightspeed” ukazana jest w pełnym świetle, a także przechodzi przemianę duchową. *'Mamut' (ang. Mammoth) – genetycznie modyfikowany człowiek, którego siła mówi sama za siebie. Jeden z uczniów Akademii Roju, później jeden z członków Piątki. *'Doktor Błysk' (ang. Doctor Light) – ambitny, lecz nieudolny wróg Tytanów. Zawsze kiedy się pojawia, dostaje porządne baty od Tytanów, zwykle w kilka minut. Po pewnym incydencie panicznie boi się Raven. W odcinku „Kole” Dr Błysk stwarza poważne zagrożenie dla Tytanów, w przeciwieństwie do jego poprzednich występów. *'Modniś' (ang. Mad Mod) – brytyjski przestępca, który koniecznie chce zmusić innych do swojego punktu widzenia. W odcinku „Modniś” próbuje zahipnotyzować Tytanów, natomiast w odcinku „Rewolucja” chce zrobić z USA drugą Anglię. *'Mumbo' – iluzjonista, magik, "mistrz ucieczek" – jak sam o sobie mówi. Widzimy go w odcinkach „Części niezamienne”''oraz ''„Raven królikiem albo nadszedł na Was czas Tytani”. *'Lalkarz' (ang. Puppet King) - "żywa" lalka, próbująca przejąć władze nad światem, poprzez zamiane innych w swoje marionetki. Występuje w odcinku: ,,Zamiana". *'Trójząb' (ang. Trident) - złoczyńca pochodzący z Atlantydy który uważa się za doskonałego. Chciał obyć władzę dlatego próbował wyhodować setki swoich kopii. Wystąpił w odcinku: ,,Głebia" *'Prof. Chang' - dostarcza broń i niebezpieczne materiały do innych złoczyńców. Wystąpił w odcinkach: ,,X" i ,,Tytani wschodu cz. 2". Wrogowie epizodyczni[edytuj | edytuj kod] *'Ternion' – połączenie: Popielarza, Plazmusa i Zwarciarza. Występuje tylko w odcinku „Niewyrównane rachunki”. *'Billy Numerek' – chłopak w czerwonym kostiumie ze znakiem "÷". Ma zdolność klonowania się. Występuje tylko w odcinkach: „Misja z przechwytem” i „Przeciążenie”. *'Czasm' (ang. Warp) – facet przybyły z przyszłości. Występuje tylko w odcinku „Ile trwa wieczność?”. *'Lokriksy' – zabójcze cybermaszyny. Chcą władzy w całej naszej galaktyce. Wyłącza je Valior z pomocą Młodych Tytanów. Występują tylko w odcinku „TROK”. *'Mistrz Gry' – występuje tylko w odcinku „Stawka większa niż wszystko”. Organizował Konkurs Bohaterów. *'Mamcia Oczko' (ang. Mother Mae-Eye) – wiedźma. Występuje tylko w odcinku „Mamcia Oczko”. Udawała mamę Tytanów. Karmiła ich ciastem, które sprawiało, że Tytani ją kochają. Po uderzeniu w głowę (jak w przypadku Gwiazdki) wraca się do normalności. *'Czerwony X' – w odcinku „Maski” był to Robin w czarnym kostiumie z czerwonym X i (podobną do czaszki) maską. Jednak w odcinku „X” nie poznajemy tego, który nosi kostium. Jedną z teorii jest, że był to Jason Todd, a drugi Robin, który poniósł tragiczną śmierć potem jednak został wskrzeszony i działał jako czerwony kaptur(ang.Red Hood). *'Tłoko' - kamiennogłowy, zdziecinały kosmita. W odcinku „Ni pies, ni Bestia” szukał swojego zielonego psa, który mu uciekł. Przez pomyłkę zamiast niego porwał Bestię przemienionego w psa. Jest ogromny i nosi żółty kombinezon. Komiks[edytuj | edytuj kod] Miniserie DC Comics o Młodych Tytanach powstałe na podstawie komiksów: TEEN TITANS GO!, w Polsce wydane przezEgmont Polska. Każdy komiks ma pięć historii, opowiadających o przygodach Bestii, Cyborga, Gwiazdki, Raven i Robina. Na razie ukazały się trzy części: *''Młodzi Tytani: Prawda, Sprawiedliwość i Pizza'', *''Młodzi Tytani: Dzienny Patrol'', *''Młodzi Tytani: Do Dzieła!'' *